


The Imagiverse Introductory Essay

by Adam_Skelecoot



Series: The Imagiverse Chronicles [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Original Work, The Yogscast
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Imagination, Imagiverse, Metafiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Skelecoot/pseuds/Adam_Skelecoot
Summary: An esoteric essay written by an unmarked author, this introductory piece acts as a beginner's guide to a realm parallel to our own, where the worlds of our books and cartoons exist.





	1. The Creation Story

**Author's Note:**

> To the prospective reader, I will make an attempt in starting by saying that what you will read was written with very little notes to dictate the structure; this essay will be almost purely freeform. I will, however, attempt to section my writings for ease of reading, and will likely add sections to this essay in irregular intervals when I have the time.

I might as well start with the story on how the Imagiverse came to be. Even the beginning would raise questions on what came before, namely where the Maker came from, if He was merely one of many similar beings floating in the theoretical Multiverse, or if He’s an anomaly of existence who was granted sentience, senses beyond mortal understanding, and the ability to create anything at a whim. However, I will simply start by saying that He arrived in an empty bubble that had yet to bear existence and decided to take full reins on its creation.

In the beginning (as these origin stories often go), the Maker dreamed. It is known of the Maker that whatever He dreams becomes real, begging the analogy of an old man’s pipe occasionally blowing a bubble which then detaches, flowing high into the air and eventually popping, releasing its contents into the air.

The first dream was Matter, and this brought forth a castle, with dimensions and corridors that had yet to be touched by Euclidean geometry, so that the interior, and maybe the exterior, would seem something like a M.C Escher painting. Over a rolling sea of Nothing, it floated, as Gravity had also yet to begin.

The second dream was Being, and a group of creatures were made and eventually chosen as caretakers of this castle, and of the Maker. Eventually, a garden of Eden vegetation formed in the courtyard of the castle, and gave birth to Animuck, the Great Life Tree, whose sap ran with an archaic Anima Mundi, likely dissimilar to the current Anima Mundi of the Imagiverse, Innovatium.

The third dream was Order, and the Maker gave birth, through undetailed methods that are beyond the mortal method of reproduction, to the Creators. He would soon begin to teach them His ways of Creating through Thought, and they would be his offspring, lesser versions of himself, yet still immensely powerful on the field of Creation.

Eventually, as the Maker dreamed, and the Creators set about experimenting with their newly-taught skills, the Rules of the Imagiverse began to take form, rules that likely run “All things shall strive to Exist” and the like. Over time, the Imagiverse soon became a universe where matter and life formed from the currents of Imagination that flowed from the castle, from the Maker.

Of course, there must always be conflict in an origin story to explain the terrible things that also exist in the universe. As it was, the Maker began to have nightmares, which manifested in a bestiary of hideous demons – a mass of black, viscous substance which would eventually become what is known now as the Darkness – the Flesh Tower, Argus, a celestial mass of flesh, cavities and eyes – and so forth. So came the emergence of the yin that would establish a universal struggle; Chaos.

The final nightmare, drudged from the Maker’s deepest fears, whatever they may be, gave life to a Thing that should not live; a terrible entity of depravity and rage. As soon as it was given existence, it set about to destroy the castle that held it, and it took all the strength of the Maker to contain it. The battle that ensued forced the Creators out of their home and into the depths of space, where they hoped to find astral land to establish their domain, away from the new threat, which was dubiously named the Maelstrom.

Eventually, after tremendous collateral damage to not only the non-Euclidean castle, but to the fabric of Fantasy, the Maker made sure the Maelstrom could not follow the Creators by imprisoning it in the rim of the Imagiverse, the same realm that held the Castle. Burying it deep within the pseudo-earth of the vast Rim, the Maker fell into a coma and has remained there since.


	2. The Regions and Worlds of the Imagiverse

Now we have established the makings of the Imagiverse, we now have an idea on its nature. As is now likely apparent, the Imagiverse functions on laws much unalike to the laws of physics we’ve come to determine in our reality. As such, it seems that this realm of Fantasy draws existence from the thoughts and ideas of collective mankind, and so is easily manipulated by the more imaginative of our numbers. In the Imagiverse, the metaphysical has something approaching a physical form, and those creatures and characters from literature, animation, art and so forth have a space in which they can exist almost independently from their sources.  
  
The layout, if you will, of the Imagiverse is circular; the inner section is referred to as the Centre, and it is home to what you might call the civilised worlds. These abundant worlds orbit around what used to be a massive star which had, many millennia ago, been devoured by the aforementioned Darkness, which had been previously sealed in a box which would then be foolishly opened by a god uncreatively, and probably retroactively, named Evil Hand, who consequentially turned to his prophetic namesake and became the head of the Darkness. It seems to speak volumes on the average threat that the inhabitants of the Centre face that their worlds revolve around one of the most ancient demonic hives that they know.  
The worlds in question include;  
  
Anti-Earth, a parallel to our blue planet, inhabited by a ridiculous number of smaller Creators who have crammed all their versions of Anti-Earth _in the same space_ , thus providing the world its reputation as the most dimensionally-schizophrenic world in the Centre;  
  
Equestria, a particularly arcane world inhabited by the Equestrians, or Ponies if you are more casual, who were sophisticated enough to settle a number of towns and cities which seem to derive their names from Anti-Earth, with cities like Manehattan and Fillydelphia, all of which is ruled over by the Princesses of the Sun and Moon;  
  
Toontown, the home of the anthropomorphic tricksters called Toons, who are currently in a war of attrition against mechanical businessmen known as Cogs. The Toons in particular possess an uncanny immunity to almost all fatality, being able to survive falling safes, severe blows to the head, and the occasional explosion, in pursuit of their genetic desire to entertain;  
  
The Discworld, located in the outer reaches of the Centre, a flat world that rides on the backs of four titanic elephants, who in turn ride on the back of a colossal Star Turtle named Great A’tuin. The Discworld lies near the barrier between the Centre and the Edge, - a region of which I will go into further detail later on, but I will say for now is a much more chaotic region – so it is often fraught by dimensional dangers, not limited to invasions by eldritch monstrosities called the Things, parasite universes and cosmic bureaucrats;  
  
Minecraftia, a cuboid world where the vast majority of its contents are also cuboid, and an eternal war is fought between the world’s Creator, Notch, who resides on the northern side of the world, and the Flux Lord, iron-fisted ruler of the parasitic Flux Taint, who resides on the northern side. A legend of note on this world involves a woman inflicted by the Taint and an incompetent mad scientist;  
  
Robloxia, the world of the technologically-advanced cuboid Robloxians. The vast majority of their population stay cooped up in their residential blocks, attached to their virtual reality machines connected to a vast web of digital games, while the builders, police, engineers and government body help maintain their wasteful lifestyles. There is very little plant-life in this suburban landscape, with most of the land occupied by sprawling concrete jungles;  
  
The Imagiverse Hub, a crossroads world which houses both a large city-like plaza, where the inhabitants of all the aforementioned worlds can meet and travel to other worlds, and the Imagiversal equivalent to Olympus, where the Creators reside. In some area, there is a court which houses a multitude of portals which lead to the aforementioned worlds and others;  
  
And so forth. These worlds are considered civilised in comparison to the worlds in the Edge, which are much more subconscious and chaotic. The Edge in question is the outer region of the Imagiverse, a much more ancient and uncharted region. Closer to the Rim of the Imagiverse, where the comatose Maker’s castle resides and the Maelstrom is imprisoned, the Edge is in an entirely different level of psychological matter. More like the ancient cortex of the brain, the Edge houses the illogical and bizarre, a vast deep ocean surrounding the shallow waters of the Centre. There may be worlds that reside, and form, within the Edge, but it is hard to say with the extreme dangers of entering and exploring this region.  
  
Nevertheless, all worlds are made, and maintained, by their respective Creators, who continue to increase in numbers, seemingly out of the very fabric of Imagination itself. It is these cosmic beings, a step above gods, who dictate the physical realm of the Imagiverse and what resides within it. As the term indicates, they possess the gift of Creation, being able to bring to life their dreams and ideas, and theoretically have the ability to undo existence as well - achieving with their omnipotent abilities what a hurled thunderbolt cannot – although there are no apparent instances of such abilities being practiced.


	3. Characters of Note

As there are countless worlds within the Fantasy realm, so are there an abundant number of figments, pawns of the eternal game that gods and above play which uses all of spacetime as a chessboard. No doubt you know of some of the aforementioned worlds, and thus know of some, if not all, of their inhabitants. In this section, however, I shall address the characters who have, whether they wished it or not, achieved Imagiversal relevance in the eternal game.  
  
The most notable band of figments would be the Chosen Few, an assorted group of characters cherrypicked by the Creators themselves to defend the Imagiverse from any extra-dimensional danger. Although most of these Chosen Few had little to no experience beforehand in dealing with esoteric threats, it may be short-sighted to imply that the Creators’ choices were nothing more than random; perhaps they saw in each of them talents that would prove vital to the group in its entirety. The Chosen Few are as listed;  
  
Adam Skelecoot, the Swordsman, and his brother, John Skelecoot. The brothers are a pair of seven-foot, undead, former aristocrats from an instance of Victorian Britain, from Anti-Earth, who bring to the group dichotomous talents. Adam, the dimmer half of the duo, wields a magical sword named Hope, which was first forged for the first hero of the Imagiverse, also named Adam Skelecoot, to deal the newly-corrupt Evil Hand his first defeat many millennia ago. His absentminded simplicity gives him immunity to corruption or seduction (interestingly, he has very little sexual knowledge, still in that childish stage that intercourse is simply the man and woman rolling around in bed), and thus making him count as a figure of good;  
  
Jonathan, definitely the smarter out of the two, is the brains of the outfit and de facto leader of the Chosen Few. Back in the Underworld, he is the Governor of the Victorian ghost city known as Old Albion, formerly London, where he rules with a brass fist. He is a major player in the emergence of Innovatium technology, utilising the anima mundi of the Imagiverse to power contrivances both mundane and esoteric, and has maintained that the city’s main focus is development of this technology. If there’s anything he desires out of his adventures with his brother, it is knowledge, namely the esoteric sort that Man was Not Meant to Know, the pursuit of which is one of the factors of his amoral and proposedly deranged character;  
  
Max the Robloxian, hailing from Robloxia. Max is the brute force of the group, possessing superhuman strength that is unusual for his race, which he formerly utilised in his work as a construction worker, lifting metal beams and so forth. His temperament can be described as perpetually vexed, as if constantly looking for something, or someone, to demonstrate his strength, namely to push said something/someone through a wall. Although he is not smart in the academic sense like John, he shares with the latter a cynicism and savviness that is aware of the role of pawns they all play in the eternal game. If he knew of the game, at least;  
  
Jack “The Ducky Boy” Quackers, the support member. A Toon hailing from Toontown, the sea-green duck could be considered the band’s bard, if indeed he was competent enough to play an instrument. Nevertheless, he brings to the group a cheerfulness inherent to his race, with various gags and tricks up his sleeve should morale reach a level lower than usual. In combat, however, he is underhanded, as the gags used to fight the Cogs do not have the same effect of spontaneous combustion on other universal terrors, so he resolves by acting as a distraction while the others do the real damage;  
  
And Fancy Pants. Indeed, the orange-panted stick figure from the classic internet game is part of the gang. He is considered the badly-drawn heart of the group, sharing with Jack a sense of optimism, with the added bonus of amiability and charm. Fancy wields a comically large pencil which, although harmless-looking, is surprisingly sharp enough to inflict wounds. Due to his very light build, he relies more on speed than bulk, much unlike the Robloxian, to get the better of his enemies.


End file.
